Agony
by carrymeoff
Summary: It is agony for her in the form of physical pain. Agony for him to help her and risk trouble with Genco. Without his help she will die, but with his help the repoman shall surely come.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic, but that doesn't mean that I didn't watch the film about 30 times in one weekend. It's been awhile though and I was starting to go through withdrawls so I went through this fic again to edit and work on chapter two(coming soon). Enjoy, but be warned that it's not my best work:)

Graverobber stood in the dark, deserted ally. All his customers had gone, having gotten thier fix and he stood alone. Just as he was preparing to leave he stopped. A sound had reached his ears.

It was a quaint, pathetic, and desparate sort of noise. A kind of fleeting and unavoidable sound that was so desparate it seemed to draw him toward itself.

He turned to face the ally and the direction from which the sound had come. He stood for a moment, waiting to hear it again. It came, this time accumpanied by a series of coughs. Whoever it was, they seemed to need his help.

As he walked he noticed the dumpster against the wall beneath a sign. He could not recall having opened it that night. He was certain that the source of the noise had come from there. He proceeded to the dumpster and slowly raised the lid.

There among the discarded news papers and molded magazines lay a girl. She was pale and cold. She shivered and shook, but not so much from cold, as from pain. There was a great deal of blood on the newspaper and she was curled up holding her leg. She was covered in many cuts and bruises, but her leg appeared broken. She didn't seem to notice him and he simply watched her as he decided what he should do.

He assessed her for a moment. She was either in shock or just in terrible pain. He debated whether a dose of Zydrate would help her at all. She was clearly in the sort of pain the drug had been manufactured for. He took the last vile of "Z" from his jacket and placed it in the gun.

He leaned over the rim of the dumpster and rolled up her sleeve. He lowered the gun and pressed it to her shoulder. Before he could pull the trigger she stirred and began to panick.

"No!" she shouted and pushed away the gun.

"I'm not trying to hurt you."

She stared at him. Her eyes were wild and blood shot as she pondered She was shuddering and every muscle in her body was tensed. Her breath came in short rasps through clenched teeth. He was nearly certain the pain would kill her.

He raised the gun again and lowered it toward her. She Jumped when she saw it. Her eyes were latched to it. As it came closer she tried to scoot away. He decided to explain himself using short and blunt words.

"This vile contains Zydrate." he indicated the gun with his free hand, "Zydrate relieves pain. This pain you're expieriencing could kill you. If you don't let me inject you with Zydrate you could die. So, you could lay there in agony until you bleed to death and die of shock, or you could use my alternative. What will it be? Are you going to let me help you or shall I close the lid?" he almost regretted his harshness, but it had seemed to work.

He waited a minute before lowering the gun. She looked frightened, but didn't move this time. He touched the gun to her skin.

"This will hurt, but it will help." He pulled the trigger. She jolted, then relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Her it is, finally. The second chapter. I finally found my Repo DVD and that reminded me that I needed a new chapter in my fanfic. This is the second chapter of my first Fanfic. Sorry for the shortness, but I ran out of time on the Computer.

Graverobber Rocks and I don't own Repo. Sue me now film industry!

She lay there for a moment waiting for the initial effects of the drug to pass. It was a familiar and not altogether unpleasant feeling to her. Almost instantly the pain was gone and she could almost think clearly.

He watched as she stirred quietly and stopped her as she attempted to get up. It was then that she noticed the presence of the man who had helped her. She watched him a moment as he stood over her with a concerned look upon his face. She could not overlook the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. She shook it off and tried to get her barings. She found that she was unable to focus. The effects of the drug were entirely complete. Every time she found a train of thought it would mysteriously pass her by. She found herself lost in the complexities of the drug.

She supposed a drug of this manner would have to be complete. In order to erase the sort of pain the drug was designed for it would have to keep you from focusing directly on the pain. True it probably did take most of it away, but no drug could completely mask the sort of pain associated with an organ transplant nor could such drugs allow you to rejoin society so soon after. Before zydrate organ transplant patients took months to recover from the surgery. Now such a long recovery was nearly unheard of.

Graverobber watched her as he plotted the next course of actions he should take. She clearly needed a hospital of some sort, but a hospital filled with Genco employees was not the place to go if your name was plastered all over town and you had pockets full of illegal Zydrate.

There was something about her that made his heart lerch. She seemed so innocent and helpless. He was used to dealing with addicts and addicts were needy in an entirely different way. They desired nothing but what he could offer them. Nothing but Z. It was the only thing he had to offer anyone and she had turned him down. He had to admit he'd felt insulted by her reaction. The fact that she was so repulsed by his product was an insult in itself.

She lost conciousness then from lack of blood.

He turned his back on her and heaved a sigh of frustration. He had to help her now. It was then that he heard the welcome sound of the body truck making its midnight run.

He scooped her up in his arms, ran down the alley, and hopped the truck. He set her down gently upon the soft pile of fresh corpses.

Graverobber was completely at home ammongst the dead. In fact he preffered them over the living. All he knew of humanity was grim. The world had taken a turn for the worst. Love and compassion, it seemed had been forgotten. He smiled to himself then. If there was a world full of campassion, he would be out of a job. He, and all other Z dealers thrived on the world's horrors. Repomen were their highest contributors of Z to collect, or more specifically bodies to collect it from.

The two rode on through the dark depressing streets of the city for quite some time until Graverobber stood up. He picked her up gently and jumped from the truck.

There they were. The nearest Genco Hospital. The word Genco was clearly posted in large letters above the door. It was not white and clean it was flashy and attractive to the eye. There were advertisement posters for the various surgeries offered and a list of the organs offered. The doors were large and automatic. The entire building was there to beckon in the weak of heart who desired better bodies.

Graverobber stopped in front of the door and set her down.

He ran off down the alley around the corner of the building. He stashed his remaining Z in a dumpster and ran back to her aid.


End file.
